His way of Ninja
by AsdButTrue
Summary: Just a talk between Naruto and Sakura and Someone else. A little NaruSaku. Oneshot. Summary inside. Yeeeeh.


Hey there! Nice to meet you all, I'm the writer of this story! I need to tell you (because some of you could not know it) that I'm not the owner of the Naruto Manga, Characters and Anime. Nope. None of them are mine. Sounds unbelievable, uh?

Oh, yeah, I need to tell you a few other things, too. First thing: I'm Italian! Yeah! And I'm not saying this only in order to let you know where I come from, but to ask you to forgive me in advance for any "eventual" grammatical error.

Second thing: my narrative style is "strange". I can't describe it either.. Well, like it or hate it!

Third thing: This is NaruSaku, which I don't really know what it means, but it sounds good, so I'll use it. Ah,ah,ah,ah…

Enough randomness.

The story is set a few days after the mission at the Tenchi Bridge (for those who don't recall this name, I'm referring to the time when we first meet Sai, and Naruto turned into a Demon Fox miniature, and they finally found Sasuke, still being not able to bring him back ecc. ecc.).

It all is about a conversation between Naruto and Sakura (ah, now I understand: that's why I said it was NaruSaku! Ah, ah, ah… enough already!).

Fluffy? Naaaah, not too much.

Why did I make it? Dunno, 'was feeling like that. This scene came into my mind, and I decided to share it with you. Here we go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wonderful day in the Konoha village. Not the most beautiful day ever in the story of the world, but it was a wonderful day, with a big blue sky and a few white clouds. Maybe a bit of wind, but hey, some people like wind.

Naruto, for example. He really liked wind. It waved his hair, making him look cool (or so he thought). At the moment, he still didn't know how much related to wind he was, but he already liked it. And so, there he was, sitting on the grass of the garden of a big and majestic building, which was the main Konoha Hospital. Kakashi-sensei was in there.

The boy was there, waiting for Sakura to reach him, so that they could go visiting their Sensei together.

Naruto… How to describe him? Guess he's the average teenage ninja boy with a Demon Fox sealed inside of his body. Blonde hair, blu eyes, black ribbon tied up around his forehead, black-orange ninja suit. Naruto.

So that boy was waiting, and although he wasn't usually able to wait motionless in the same point, that time he was. He was lost in his thoughts. You know, it wasn't a great happy time for the boy. He had recently failed, for the second time, to take back his friend, his closest friend, his brother, to reason. And it was twice as hard, since that way he failed again a promise he made to Sakura-chan a few years ago. A promise of a lifetime.

Sakura, instead, was a girl. A very beautiful fifteen years old girl, so beautiful that just looking straight into her emerald eyes makes you forget about her pinky hair. Skinny feminine body, which could generate a huge strength with the correct amount of Chakra concentration.

When she finally reached Naruto, she waved her hand, smiling. She immediately saw his sad face, but she promised herself to be strong, for both of them.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, back to hearth, saw her beautiful smile and felt his heart lost a beat. But he grinned.

"Sakura-chan!" he answered back.

"You know, it's quite strange to see you awake this early!" she smirked while approaching.

"What the hell are you saying??? It's just that if I have nothing to do in the morning, I usually oversleep!"

"Hey, no need to get angry! I was kidding"

She sat next to him on the grass.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Naruto asked.

"No, I came here to tell you that I have urgently need of a book that Tsunade-sama herself asked me to take from the library. We'll go visiting Kakashi after the library will open, ok?"

"Uh, no problem.. When does the library open?"

"Of course you don't know, you never go!"

"Awwwwwww" moaned Naruto, feeling busted, "I'm not the book-reading guy!"

Sakura, visibly amused, decided to let that pass, and said: "Anyway, it will be open in an hour. We have plenty of time, so we can talk a little".

Naruto seemed surprise.

"Sure".

Naruto got even more surprised, when he saw that Sakura was taking a bit of time before to speak, just like she was trying to concentrate on what she was going to say.

He couldn't wait for her to speak. No, my friends, he was Naruto, afterall. He had to say something, the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

The big smile disappeared from his face, when he saw hers. Uh-oh, crazy eyes.. no need of Sharingan to know a fist was coming!

Infact she tried to punch him, and he easily avoided.

"OF COURSE NOT, you DUMBASS!"

He had to play on defense.

"Okay, okay, no need to raise your voice! Why would dating me be that horrible, anyway?"

Checkmate. She blushed and turned her head away from his eyes. Embarrassed, she said:

"Never said it would be horrible.."

Sakura's mind ran at some days before, when she had a brief talk with Yamato-taichou.. She was assisting Naruto's hurt body in the wood before the Tenchi bridge. She was feeling frustrated 'cause she was not able to heal him.

"_Yamato Taichou… Same as always…"_

"_Uh?"_

"_I can only do the dumbest of things for Naruto..". She started crying. _

"…_Sakura.. It's not what you do for Naruto that's important… It's how strongly you feel about him that counts.. I can tell just by looking at you.. The truth is, you…"_

"Sakura?"

Naruto was calling her. Now. So she turned her head to look at him, and saw his expression of total "cluelessness". That was comical, so she smiled, then laughed out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**I'm hungry. I wanna eat. Let me eat, you useless brat. Let me go. You would be nothing without me, nothing but a useless brat"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Sakura stopped laughing, and as she saw Naruto's smile, she lowered her eyes to the sweet green grass.

"You know… I always wanted to tell you…" then she said.

"What?"

"I don't want you to think that you have to save Sasuke on your own".

"No, I know.. We'll save him together…"

"I mean it, Naruto!"

She was suddenly very serious. Very beautiful. Naruto couldn't stop looking at her.

She kept on talking:

" I know you promised me you'd persuade him and bring him back to me… But… I don't want you to be the only one always to put your life on the line… I don't want you to…"

She suddenly remembered his body fully covered by that red bubbling aura, those tails…

I don't want to lose you, too.

Tell him. C'mon, Sakura, tell him. You want to tell him, so do it.

"Listen, Sakura…", Naruto interrupted her thoughts again, "Yamato-taichou told me what I did back at the Tenchi Bridge. I didn't want to hurt you…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Oh Yes, you did. I wanted, so you wanted, too"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I know… I…" Sakura replied quickly.

"But thanks"

"For.. for what?"

"For trying to stop me" Naruto smirked.

She smiled back.

"Anyway… Back to what I was saying… I don't want you… to turn into that thing again…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**That's not something you should care of. Tell her, brat. Tell her that you need me. That you need my power. You are nothing without me"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was surprised again. But he sweetly smiled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I know. I won't let it take control over me again"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**There's nothing you can do about it, you insolent kid. **__**You won't be able to stop me forever"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura took his hands into hers, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Promise me"

In that particular position, Naruto would have promised her to reach the moon, to conquer the world, anything. But then he thought something, and said:

"I promise… But…"

"Uh?"

----------------------------------------------

"_**Uh?"**_

----------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure I wont use that power… If… "

----------------------------------------------

"…_**If?"**_

----------------------------------------------

"… If I needed it to protect you…"

-------------------------------------------------------

"_**Godammitt boy, now I'm gonna throw up..."**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blushed at those words, and Naruto did soon after, so he quickly added:

"… Or any other thing precious to me".

Sakura blushed even more, and Naruto realized that, indeed, that last sentence didn't break the aura of embarrassment as he thought it would.

The situation was hot. They were going to burn. He had to add something else. But don't be hard on him for this, afterall he was a fifteen young shy ninja.

"… And afterall, I'm going to train hard so that I can use its power without losing my mind! I'll get stronger and stronger, I'm going to become the strongest of the village!"

Sakura wasn't shocked at all by such declarations. He was Naruto, a great loudmouth, sure, but he was the most determined person she had ever known, even among adults. If he really wanted something, he would have obtained it.

"And, with your help, I'm gonna get Sasuke back. So that it will be again the three of us!"

Naruto smirked again, and Sakura now knew that they would have succeeded. Naruto promised, and he would never take a promise back. Because that was his way as a Ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for her to go to the library.

"I'll be back in a few minutes"

"I'll be waiting, here"

She smiled, then she left. Naruto remained on the grass, alone. He closed his eyes, and started thingking….

"Sasuke…………"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was in a dark room. He didn't know how, nor when or why it happened, but sometimes he ended down there. __In front of that enormous gate, again. _

_Behind the bars of that gate, it was even too dark to see._

_But he didn't need to look, 'cause he already knew what was beyond._

"_**You were serious?" **_ _he asked._

"_About what?"_

"_**You're not going to let me go again?"**_

"_Nope. Forget it. I won't be needing your power anymore. Indeed, I'll become stronger than you"._

_A short time of silence followed that sentence. Then, a sinister laughter broke that silence._

"_**Uahuahuahuahuahuah…. And what makes you think that you could do it?"**_

"_Because I decided so. I promised. For those whom I care about"_

"_**Uahuah… I must admit one thing: you sure look determined. Well then, brat, I won't bother you anymore"**_

_Naruto looked up towards the monster scary sparkling eyes, which appeared in the dark of the room._

"_**But next time you'll call for me, I will become you, and you will become me"**_

"_That won't happen. I already decided"._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Because that was the way of ninja he chose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooooooooook, so…. Here I am, this is me, falling for youuuuuuu, my baby!!

Yuppi ya yeu! Yeah!

Ah, now I'm feeling better. Randomness is my life. Yep, sure it is!

Well, okay, that was the story. Did you like it? Yes? No?

Let me know with a nice review. Or a bad one. Or a crazy one (I like them most).

Bye, thank you for reading (even my ramblings) and see you neeeext time.


End file.
